wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman v4 8
Synopsis With the help of Hephaestus, Wonder Woman arms herself in preparation for her journey into the underworld to rescue Zola from Hades. Despite the offers of help from her growing band of supporters, Diana intends to go alone, leaving her companions to take care of the world if she fails to return. Only Hermes will accompany her. Before leaving, Hephaestus insists that Diana take Eros' guns with her. Upon arriving in the underworld, Diana is surprised at its appearance. It appears to her as a shadow of London; a mockery of her last encounter with Hades. Diana is further surprised by just how empty the place seems. Hermes explains that the underworld is not so much populated with souls as made of them. The streets they stand on, the statues, the clouds in the sky - they are all comprised of souls. Hermes believes that the dead are only too pleased to be allowed the opportunity to be anything, rather than confined to their human forms, as in life. Eventually, the pair are attacked by the servants of Hades; skinless bodies residing under the surface of the stone and marble of the remade city. As the enemy approaches, Hermes pushes Diana aside and orders her to seek out Zola. Though Diana will be leaving him behind, it is not he that she has come to the underworld for. Once away, Diana is attacked by even more of these skinned corpses. They speak to her in the voice of Hades, commanding her to give what she bargained, or else Zola will remain with him forever. Fortunately, Hermes arrives to help her. Together, they defeat their attackers, and head for a light buried in the nearby trees. They are startled to see a replica of Zola's farm, deep within the woods. They are even more surprised to see a very pregnant Zola step out onto the porch. She appears very glad to see them, as time has passed by for her much more quickly than for those on earth. Zola's baby will soon come to term. Hermes urges them to get her out of there, but Hades appears and notes that Diana came with one companion, and intends to leave with two. The nature of their bargain requires that he retain something of value to Diana, and so he insinuates that either she or Hermes must stay behind. Because Diana cannot convince Hera to marry Hades, as promised, a new bargain must be struck. Diana realizes that what Hades really wants is a Queen, but the ruler of the underworld suggests that they may be able to make another trade, eyeing Eros' pistols. Hades agrees to allow Zola and her child to go free in exchange for the two pistols. With his word that the original bargain is forgiven, Diana turns to take Zola home. Hades calls out to Diana, and she turns in time to see him fire one of Eros' guns at her. She attempts to block the bullet with her bracelets, but it pierces right through both them and her breastplate, piercing her heart. With Diana under love's spell, Hades reminds Hermes to inform the family that there will be a wedding, as the messenger drags Zola away. Appearances *Wonder Woman *Hephaestus *Eros *Lennox *Hermes *Zola *Hades Links *dccomics.com *DC Database *ComicVine Category:Comic Book Issues __NOWYSIWYG__